This invention relates to large squirrel cage induction motors and more particularly to such motors having blower assemblies disposed adjacent each end of the rotor.
Large squirrel cage induction motors have rotors in the range of 40 inches in diameter and fan assemblies with end plates which approach this diameter. Due to the large diameter and the high rotating speeds up to 3,600 rpm, the end plates of the blowers are normally made of carbon steel which is relatively inexpensive and has sufficient tensile and creep strength and high modulus of elasticity to perform satisfactorily from a mechanical viewpoint.